One chance that can change it all
by Erina20
Summary: Yep, Death is only the next great adventure, or something like that, as Dumbledore would say. I didn't expect it to be literal ! I died, only to be reborn in a world of magic, with prejudiced people, a backward society and adults who make children fight their war. Yay me ! But unfortunately for the plot or those same adults, I don't plan to let the story repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! Well, it has been a long time since I published anything. I'm so sorry, but for the moment, I'm a little stumped with my other stories, but this one seems to push it's way in my head.**

 **So, here I am with a new story, hopefully, I will be able to be regular with this one. Maybe the inspiration will come back for the others as I write this one. Who knows ?**

 **Anyway, this is a self-insert story. Hope I don't make it too Mary Sue. I know there isn't much stories of that type in this fandom, so I hope I don't offend you guys by attempting it. And because I take control for this story, there will be some changes from canon, again, I hope it doesn't offend you ^^" And if it does, well, just don't read :P**

 **For those who don't know me and, well, to remind you, English isn't my mother langage, so feel free to correct me ;)**

 **Annnnd don't hesitate to review !**

 **Finally, _Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to me, but to JK Rowling !**

* * *

"EMMMAAAAAAAAAAA"

One scream that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. With the sound of the explosion that followed it.

Who would have thought that the young teacher that I was would die in this fashion ? Yes, I always dreamed to become a badass police woman when I was a kid. That I would arrest dangerous criminals. But as I grew up, I found my real vocation, and those dreams faded. And yet, here I was, tangled in a war that began before I was born but was not as frontal as the World Wars before it.

With a war that bases on attentats, we always think that we are safe when we do not live in the big cities of our country. And yet, I wasn't in Paris, Nantes, Lyon or even Marseille. No, I was in a average town when the bomb went off in the supermarket I was in. Too late, with my friend, we noticed the suspicious baggage in our aisle. And thus, Laurie just had the time to scream my name before the world went black. I, Emma Milto died in a terrorist attack on the 24th of March 2018, at the age of twenty four.

And yet, it was only the beginning...

* * *

Pain, fear, cold. These were the first things that went through me when I regained consciousness. Wait… Wasn't I supposed to be dead ? Did I survive somehow ? What the hell was going on ? I tried to open my eyes, and with difficulty I managed it. Only to close them immediately with the bright light that nearly burned them. Faint voices could be heard, and I couldn't understand everything. Sometimes I could hear my name. But that was all. And was I dreaming or were they speaking in English ? Last time I remembered, I was French and lived in France. So how could I find myself in presence of English people ?

So much questions and no answers. I was beginning to get impatient and nervous, as well as a little apprehensive. Where was I ? I tried to open my mouth to just ask it and nearly had a heart attack when I only could let a whine exit my mouth. What the hell ?! I then tried to move my arms, only to smack myself in the face. And to my utter horror, I let out a loud wail.

That was the moment I started to panic. Was I a freaking baby ?! Nearly immediately, I was scooped up in warm arms, calming me nearly instantly. Annnd, yeah, I was a newborn. Well, maybe I should be grateful that I didn't experience the birth itself. It would have been a little traumatising. As I was thinking that, a female voice was trying to reassure me, and this time, I could comprehend what she was saying, even if it made me shudder. God, how was I going to survive through the next two years ? It was going to be so humiliating.

"Shhh Emma, everything is going to be alright."

Yeah, of course she could say that ! She wasn't the one who had been reincarnated ! I still calmed down, but I would deny it all my life that I was actually pouting, even when my new mother would remind me in the years that would follow.

And thus began my new life. A week after my birth, we were allowed to go back home. With my shitty eyesight, a lot of things escaped me, but… There were still strange things that I noticed. When in particular, the return to my parents manor was very short. Like, we were at the hospital, and the next minute, we were home. Yet, I first dismissed it. Maybe I just fell asleep during the trip.

As the weeks passed, my eyesight got better, and I finally caught my parents name : Frank and Alice. No last name. Fairly common name, and so, it didn't raise any alarm in me. I was able to also deduce that I was before the nineteens. The way the manor was furnished, with very old fashioned televisions and no computer… Well, it didn't take a genius to know which period I was born in.

Two months after my rebirth, I was overjoyed to know that I was born on the same day as in my old life : the 20th of September 1979. It was also at that time that friends of my mother started to come see the new addition to the family. I didn't catch their names at first. I just knew that the green-eyed woman was my godmother. And the brown haired and eyed guy was my god father. Still, even with my slightly blurred vision, I couldn't deny that the third man, the companion of my godmother, looked a lot like Daniel Radcliffe. Eh, maybe a sosie.

Maybe I should have payed more attention to those particulars details. But, I was more intrigued in my parents job. I knew that they had the same, even if Alice was in maternal leave. But the stranger thing was Frank leaving at odd hours in the night. And the constant fear that I could feel between them. Were they doing a dangerous job ? The thing that always made me laugh was when I would notice the stick in their hands or pocket. If I didn't know that the Harry Potter books weren't published yet, I would have thought that they were fans.

Even to this day, I don't know how I couldn't connect the dots earlier. But it took me nearly three more months to finally understand. It was a night when I couldn't sleep. Frank was again leaving the manor, but this time, I feigned sleep when he entered my room. I heard him sigh, before he approached my crib.

"Well, I'm off again Emma. I hope that I will see you tomorrow. I know that you can't understand me, but, well… I feel this need to justify my absences to you. You're my darling girl, and I if I want you to grow up safe, I need to fight this war. I need to help the Order to get rid of thoses despicable wizards. I love you Emma. "

Oh shit ! This had to be a joke ! As he kissed my forehead, I had to restrain myself to not scream or show any other reaction. What the hell ?! I was in Harry Potter ?! Oh gosh, everything but not that ! Yeah, it was something I often dreamed about when I was younger. But when you grow up and understand what war really is, what horrors the characters of these books had to go through at a young age, I stopped wishing to be in this extraordinary world. Yes, magic was incredible, but look at what really happens in the books. Only trials, death and other things. I so didn't want to be part of this world.

That was the moment I started to pay more attention to my surroundings. And yes, magic was everywhere in the manor. Alice used it sometimes to play with me. How didn't I noticed it before ?! And the always clean house or the meals prepared without Alice leaving me ? I was in so much trouble !

Two weeks after my realisation, my godmother and her husband visited again. Red hair and green eyes… Daniel Radcliffe sosie. Gosh, I just had to hear Alice say the woman's name, to, again, connect the dots. Lily and James Potter. Great, Harry would be my godbrother and Neville my brother. Not that I minded, but… It would mean that I would be involved in the story.

I knew I was starting to worry my parents. I always had been a calm baby. But now, I was observing everything with a keen eye. It was only when Alice started really showing pregnancy that the reality really started to sink. I was going to go to Hogwarts… To watch children fight a war that ADULTS shouldn't let them fight. More than that… I detained foreknowledge. A thing that Dumbledore or Tommy would love to have. But I heard Alice and Frank discussing one night.

"Frank… You're not here at day but… I'm worried about Emma. She doesn't seem do behave like a normal baby. She is too calm and quiet. And… frankly, sometimes, she is just observing her surroundings like she understands what is going on. I don't know what to do. What if there is more to our baby that we don't know about ? I don't want You-Know-Who to take a particular interest in her."

"I didn't know… Sure, sometimes, she looks strangely at us, or at Lily and James, but I always thought it was only baby curiosity. Maybe… Maybe we should wait a little before taking her to St Mungos. If she really is behaving this peculiarly, we should take her to a mind healer for a check-up."

My blood ran cold at that moment. No way in hell was I going to see that mind healer ! I'm sure they would be able to know what was REALLY going on with me ! And so, I started to carefully construct my mask that would be mine for the years to come. I started to feign interest in the toys that they bought me, to behave like a real baby. It was disgusting and humiliating. But I was still too calm. Fortunately, as days passed, Frank and Alice started to lay off, and I to relax.

Remus was my godfather. The calm werewolf was one of the person I was the most comfortable with. Don't ask me why. Maybe because I know that he would actually survive the first blood war and that I would see him again in a few years. I loved Lily dearly too but… It was difficult to not show sorrow when I knew that in a little less than two years, she would die. Her and Alice's growing bellies reminded me atrociously of what was going to happen. And I my fury towards Dumbledore, Tommy and Peter grew as the months went by. I only saw the latter one time, but when I started to wail loudly at his sight, everyone judged it better to see him when I was not in the vicinity.

I was in SO much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the secon chapter ! Much shorter than the previous one, but I swear, the following ones will be longer.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Again, don't hesitate to review, and I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

Soon, too soon, the end of July arrived, and I got two brothers. One by blood with Neville, and one in the form of the very real Harry Potter. In August, I was in their constant company, and if you put their constant wailing on the side, they were cute baby And it was in September, during my birthday party that I took my decision. i would protect them with my life. Children shouldn't fight adults wars. Strangely, it was also my first show of accidental magic. A golden circle surrounding me as I made my vow. Well, I was sure to go to Hogwarts then. My parents and godparents were overjoyed, And I decided it was time to utter my first word, in the cutest babyish way possible. I started clapping with a wide smile

"Magic !"

But the fun stopped just after when the old fool went through our floo with a grave expression. Before anyone could welcome him, he talked, freezing everyone's blood.

"I'm sorry to trouble little Emma's birthday" I had to restrained myself from snorting at that " But I have grave news for you. The Longbottoms and Potters have to go into hiding. Voldemort is after your boys."

Yeah and who's fault was it ? Tch. Who interviews future staff members in pubs, seriously ? But, I couldn't express my opinion, not when there was so much panic going through anyone. And so, after Dumbledore took his leave, I jumped at Lily, giving her my best hug, sobbing hysterically. I didn't want her to die ! Life was so unfair ! And I couldn't even change that fact ! With me crying, Neville and Harry started too, and it took a long moment before they managed to calm us down.

And thus, history began. The next year was extremely stressful. I didn't see the Potters, Remus, Sirius or Marlene anymore. Alice and Frank were always tense, ready to defend themselves. And me… I knew that sometimes after Halloween next year, Bellatrix and her goons would be there to torture my parents to insanity. As the months passed, I could feel something growing in me at the same time as my fear, fury and sorrow. I was already starting to mourn my parents. Neville was oblivious of the tension, and sometimes, I wished I could share his innocence.

My parents grex restless in their hiding. I knew they wanted to go outside, join the fight against Tommy. But they couldn't. We were the only ones to calm them, to manage to let them stay grounded.

Too soon, Neville's birthday came by, and then, mine. I was talking normally and capable of running now. And in secret, I started to go to the library one at two hours at night, studying the one thing that would protect me and my plans : Occlumency. I found a book in ou manor's library and every night, I would read it. My progression was slow, and the practice frustrated me. But I was stubborn. When my parents finally discovered my nightly adventures, they just laughed it off, saying it was Uncle Remus's influence. But I saw the worried glint in their eyes. My book was too far advanced to be read at my age. Even so, they had bigger problems, and a genius daughter was only one more.


End file.
